


New duties

by Melittassecrets (melitta4ever)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [25]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Dubious Consent, Evil Jim, Kinktober 2018, Lies there ain't no consent, Other, Scat, evil Jeff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/Melittassecrets
Summary: Sharing is beautiful, sharing is caring...For Kinktober 2018, Day 25: scat





	New duties

**Author's Note:**

> If you've come all the way to the third installment I have no warnings for you. Other than bad writing and evil Jim.

One of the hardest things of enjoying not-so-legal hobbies is that one couldn't find a comrade to share the joy. Other than the anonymity of the internet, of course. Hard, but not impossible. 

Contrary to the relationship of their characters in the show, Jeff and Jim had just clicked right away. Both receiving an incredibly arrogant rejection from Jensen had only strengthen that friendship. Jeff didn't remember how they started sharing their obsession about their gorgeous colleague. Nor how the hell they found the courage to confess their dark desires to each other… It didn't matter at the end. 

“I didn't believe it when you told me, man,” Jim licked his lips watching Jenny getting pounded. Tango was thrusting powerful enough to drag her on the carpet. The carpet burn was going to be a bitch.  _ Heh _ .

“This is…” Jim couldn't finish that sentence. “You lucky bastard!”

“I know,” Jeff grinned, he really was lucky.

“Can I do the ass-protection ritual next?”

“Be my guest.”

Jim didn't lose any time. As soon as Tango pulled out his knot from Jenny's ass, he was there with the strap.

“That's a well used ass,” commented Jim. 

It was; especially after Jeff found three more studs to foster, Jenny's ass was always blazing red, always puffy, always covered with welts... Eight dogs in total, they only left Jenny alone for a few hours a day. If that. Sleep deprivation had done wonders on her attitude though, so Jeff wasn't complaining.

The strap hit the naked flesh with a loud noise, immediately reddening Jenny's ass even more.

“How many did you say she needs?” Jim asked while hitting fifth time.

“Jared said three to her asshole, three to her balls.” “That's for only one stud, right.” Jim gave a nasty grin. “The way that ass looks, I say at least 20 after each fuck.”

Jeff's tired dick twitched inside his pants. “That would strip her skin right off, buddy.” And even though watching Jenny offering her bloody ass to her studs would be something spectacular, Jeff didn't want to deal with infection. “Let's do ten. We can increase it later.” 

“Pull your cheeks open for me, bitch,” Jim ordered. Jensen placed his head and shoulders on the floor and used his mittened hands to expose his hole even further. “Push it out. I want you to get maximum benefit from this treatment.”

  
  
  


“It's time to take the dogs out,” Jeff explained, raising from his chair. They were getting restless.

“You're disappointing me, Jeff.” Jim gave him a crooked smile. “Let the bitch do the job instead of sleeping there lazily.”

“That would be great, but she can't use her thumbs. No better than the other dogs.”

Jim stood up and clapping Jeff on the back, he directed him out.

“Jeffrey, my friend, let's see if she really is.”

 

That's how Jeff ended up sitting on the backyard, watching Jenny undertake the least favorite part of owning a dog. She refused at first; which genuinely surprised Jeff. He had thought the bitch was completely broken by now. Apparently not. Still, since Jeff had figured out how to remote control that shock collar of hers, objection was no longer an option for poor Jenny. At the end, she had accepted her new duty even though it took some thrashing on the ground in agony to get there.

“I should've thought about this before,” Jeff complained, shaking his head. “I've been collecting after these dogs all this time.”

“You can't think of everything, my friend,” Jim answered, his eyes glued on Jenny. “You left a piece, bitch!” He pointed at the literal piece of shit on the ground. “Don't use your teeth, pucker up and suck them in. Or you'll end up licking butt-nugget crumbles from the ground.”

Jenny scurried to where Jim pointed, then licked the steaming dog shit up. She kept the fragile turd gently in between her lips and run over to the plastic bag to dispose it. 

“I don't know why you made such a big fuss, bitch,” smirked Jeff. “You've been licking their ass clean for a while now. It's not like they clean themselves after taking a dump.” 

Jim snorted out his beer, bending over with a jolly laugh. 

“Maybe we should make her eat it,” he offered; the cruelty in his eyes was almost seductive, definitely provocative.

“Hmm,” approved Jeff, pulling out the camera to save this moment forever. “As soon as she gets used to this job, I'll add that to her daily tasks too.”

  
  



End file.
